


Just a Little Sexually Frustrated

by RavenImpulse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Plug, Cock Rings, F/M, Lingerie, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sexual Teasing, Vibrators, black lace, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenImpulse/pseuds/RavenImpulse
Summary: The reader teases Junkrat while he is at work and she is at home.





	Just a Little Sexually Frustrated

You woke up first to the sunlight pouring in through the open window and the sound of birds chirping outside. You look over at the blonde guy laying beside you, his hair catching the sun at just the right angle to make it look like he has a halo. You know the guy laying beside you is anything but an angel, thinking back to the night before. A shiver runs through your body and a wicked thought enters your mind. You glance towards his naked body, trailing your eyes down until your gaze settles on his semi-hard cock.

Smirking you shift your body lower on the bed until you can sit on your knees and bend over. Using one hand to brace yourself against the bed, the other wraps around the base of his cock while your mouth engulfs the head. Using your hand to slowly pump his cock until he is fully hard in your hand, you pull your mouth off of his cock with a pop. Watching your hand slide his foreskin back revealing the precum that has pooled there, sticking out your tongue you lap it up, drawing a moan from your no longer sleeping partner. Using all of your skills you relax your throat muscles and slide your head back down this throbbing member until you feel him hitting the back of your throat. His hands come up and grip your head, keeping his cock covered by your mouth, his hips bucking up trying to go deeper.

He lets you up off his cock, catching your breath you come up to kiss him “Morning baby.”

“I’d say so,” he smirked pulling you back for another kiss, “Specially if they start like that.”

Your hand finds its way back to his cock, pumping it three more times, drawing muffled moans from your partner while your tongue explores his mouth. Breaking the kiss, you pull your hand away from his cock, “You better get Jaime, you don’t want to be late for work.” Getting up from the bed you make your way towards the door, looking over your shoulder and smirking at the look on his face; a mix of lust and confusion about what just happened.

Ten minutes later Junkrat emerges from the bedroom all ready to go, “I packed you a lunch baby, I hope you have a good day.” Walking over to him you kiss his cheek and hand him a brown bag with a travel mug, “I can’t wait until you come home.”

“Oh? Why is that?”

“Because once you’re home I need you to peal this lace off of me and fuck me like the dirty girl I am.” At that, he looked up and you hold open your bathrobe, showing what exactly you meant. Letting the robe drop to the floor you place your hands on your hips and let him admire you. You are wearing a black lace corset, complete with a matching thong, black thigh high stockings, and a red garter belt, “I’ll see you tonight baby.”

A few hours later you send him a text, “ _You looked great in your new shirt earlier, I can’t wait to rip it off of you later_.” Smirking you set your phone aside, you can picture him going red while reading the text and Roadhog teasing him about it.

A while after that you sent him another text, “ _Tonight I am going to let you do whatever you want to me. Start planning._ ” You were surprised when your phone beeped right away with a text back.

“ _Stop. You’re making it too hard to focus. Bad girl_.”

“ _Fine, you win. I’ll just sit here in my black lingerie, it’s all lace for easy access_.” Throwing your phone to the side you go back to reading your book.

At three o’clock you walk over to your bedside table and pull out a few things, setting them on the bed. Looking at your collection of things you see a pink vibrator, a purple anal plug, and cock ring. Climbing up on the bed you spread your legs wide and set the toys in between your legs and take a picture. You admire your handy work and text it to Junkrat and say “ _Hurry up, I’m starting without you_!”

Half an hour later you pick your phone back up and decide to send him a picture. Spreading your legs apart on the bed, you pull your thong to one side and snap a picture. Looking it over you crop the edges so it’s just the black thong framing your wet pussy on one side. Deeming it worthy you type in his name and send it to him with no caption.

“ _Fuck, that makes me want to lick you_ ” was all you got back as a reply.

When four o’clock rolls around you set your phone up on the tripod pointing it towards the bed. Climbing up onto the bed you get on your hands and knees, sticking your ass up in the air towards the camera, waiting for the click. You hear it, smirking to yourself you text the picture to Junkrat with a caption, “ _Finish work early. You’ll thank me_.”

Your phone dings “ _Fuck it. I’ll be home in ten_.” You smile to yourself when your phone dings again, “ _And you better be in that position. Someone has been a bad girl and needs a spanking_.”

“Oh fuck” you moan before assuming the position.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a request from a Tumblr I run with my friend, Blackwatchladies. If you'd like to request something we'd be happy to write it for you as long as it follows are rules.


End file.
